battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strato Destroyer
What?! The Shields are destroyed?!! ALL STRATO DESTROYERS REPORT TO THE MINING SPIDER IMMEDIATELY! —''Kaiser Vlad in The Reckoning A '''Strato Destroyer' is a massive, remarkably well-armed air unit best described as a combination between a Fighter and Bomber with heavy armour. It's a unique unit, bristling with machine guns, that it uses two types of weapons: AA missiles and computer-controlled bombs automatically dropped when an enemy is below. It's vulnerable to attacks aimed at it's rear and fuel tank (located on its belly), as these areas feature lighter armour. They appear only a handful of times in Battalion Wars and only once in Battalion Wars 2. In BWii, Kaiser Vlad called in several of them to protect his Mining Spider after the spider's three Shield Generators were destroyed. They were one of three units effective at dispatching a Battlestation, the other two being a Gunship and a Bomber. In the first Battalion Wars, the first Strato Destroyer appeared on the Coral Atolls mission: X-Day. Two more Strato Destroyers are deployed by Kaiser Vlad to assault the Western Frontier forces in the mission: "Call Sign Eagle". In said mission, the player is given control of the only Western Frontier Strato Destroyer in the game to counter the Xylvanian ones. As of BWII, the unit is no longer accessible to the player, making its only appearance as an NPC Xylvanian SD ordered to bombard the Tundran Battlestation. When operating the unit, the player controls the mounted missiles while the bombs are automatically deployed when an enemy is directly below the craft. Strategy The Strato Destroyer is capable of firing more missiles than a Fighter, making a frontal attack on one, ill-advised. Its best to pilot a Fighter, swing around to the unit's rear and fire at the giant airship from there. It is, in fact, easier to down a Strato Destroyer with an Anti-Air Veteran than it is to blast a Gunship with an Anti-air Vet, since Gunships can immediately retaliate when targeted, compared to the Strato Destroyer which must circle around first Strato destroyers cannot barrel roll, turn sharply or dive quickly, making it difficult for them break missile lock. Frigates are also a viable tactic for dispatching these units because they can match them for speed. Appearances Trivia *The Western Frontier Strato Destroyer resembles the B-2 Spirit, a real-life stealth bomber employed by the USAF. However, it is closer in size to the YB-49, an experimental heavy bomber developed during the Cold War. * The Anglo Isles seemed to have designed their own Strato Destroyer, as seen in the Anglo Isle's concept art after completing certain objectives in the game, parts of it resembling real-life Britain's Lancaster bomber. It was not featured in the final release of BW2 due to time and budget constraints. *In the files of BWii an icon for a Tundran Territories Strato Destroyer can be found. The icon itself is just a Western Frontier Strato Destroyer with a red pallet swap though. Whether or not this icon was supposed to be for an actual Tundran Strato Destroyer is unknown. Category:Air units Category:air vechiciles